fashionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Asnow89/Wikia Guided Tour: Summer Fashion
With over 72 million monthly visitors across over 320,000 wikis (and counting!), Wikia is a hotbed of passionate expertise on an incredibly diverse range of topics. With such a plethora of information at one's fingertips, however, breaking into a new franchise or genre can definitely seem a tad overwhelming. To help break the ice, we're going ask experts from various communities to tell us what it is about their area of expertise they find so captivating -- and the steps they recommend beginners take. The topic this week is: Summer Fashion Look. Summer Fashion Look for 2013 Floral pants, high to low dresses and skirts, neon, and pale pastels are only a few of the hot Summer styles this year. How do you keep track of what's in style this season? Between fashion week, street style trends and what's in stores it can be hard to keep track of the fashion fads. That's where Wikia comes in! This week we are taking a look at some of the key fashion and beauty wikis across Wikia. Users give advice on seasonal fashion, DIY looks, celebrity styles, and more. Let the experts tell you how to break into Wikia's fashion world, what to look for, and where to start. Expert Opinion AusllyGirl is a regular editor on the Fashion Wiki. She writes a weekly fashion blog, dedicated to her favorite celebrity's style or hot Summer trends. Her favorite section of the wiki is the Celebrity Fashion section because it shows celebrities (her favorites include Caroline Sunshine and Laura Marano) expressing themselves and showing their own unique taste. Summer Fashion Favorites: Floral tanks, colored shorts, neon belts, lace dresses, gold bangle bracelets, high low tank tops, beige wedges, and peach necklaces. Advice for Newbies: Check out the seasonal trend pages, the weekly blog series, and the fashion designer pages, which she said can inspire fashionistas who have dreams of becoming fashion designers themselves! Favorite Wikis to Edit: '''Cupcakes Wiki, Roshonoline Wiki, Austin & Ally Wiki ---- [http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/User:Petite_Main '''Petite Main] is an admin extraordinaire on the Vintage Patterns Wiki (with over 44,400 edits). She is an expert on vintage fashion and on wiki-editing in general. She edits on the wiki because of the inspiration that the wiki offers. Her favorite section is the 1930s patterns section. Summer Fashion Favorites: Fun summer dresses and hats are her favorite Summer fashion items. She appreciates the feminine look that dresses give. Petite Main especially likes the halter dresses and beach cover-ups from the Vintage Patterns Wiki. Advice for Newbies: '''Newcomers should check the About page to understand how to start adding and editing the wiki because each wiki has its own manual of style. '''Favorite Wikis to Edit: '''All of her time and energy goes to the Vintage Patterns Wiki! ---- [http://fashion.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ausllycrazyfan '''Ausllycrazyfan] is another fashionista, who is a regular on the Fashion Wiki. She edits on the Fashion Wiki because she loves to see other user's fashion sense and she gets to share her own on the blogs and seasonal fashion pages. She also loves the celebrity section of the wiki. Summer Fashion Favorites: 'Maxi dresses, gladiator sandals, statement necklaces, colored denim (especially peach, neon green, and light blue denim), gold bracelets '''Advice for Newbies: '''Check out all of the pages to get inspired and to see which area you want to edit on (seasonal fashion, fashion designers, celebrity fashion, user blog series, and more). '''Favorite Wikis to Edit: ' Auslly and Raura Shippers Wiki, Cupcakes Wiki, Austin and Ally Wiki ---- [http://haircolor.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kevukevu '''Kevukevu] is the resident expert on the Hair Wiki. He loves all of the beauty related wikis, but most of his time and energy goes towards the hair and hair color wiki. His go-to hairstyle is the braid (any and all kinds of braids!) or voluminous curls (Pro-Tip: always curl away from the face). 'Summer Hair Favorites: '''Messy Beach Waves, which is perfect for Summer because "everyone likes to relax and having that messy beachy look makes you look good without being too put together." His other favorite summer look is the Caramel Colored ombre, which gives your hair that "sun-kissed flow that is just perfect for summer!" '''Advice for Newbies: '''Contribute as much as you can! "The more information... the better!" If you are new to the Hair Wiki, make sure to check out the Hair 101 or Hair Color sections to start. '''Favorite Wikis to Edit: 'Hair Wiki Category:Blog posts